harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse (BTN)
A Horse 'is one of the interactive animals in ''Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. When a Pony grows up, it'll become a Horse which will be automatically given a saddlebag. You can ride to your Horse and make it's saddlebag like a shipping bin when harvesting crops in the farm. A Horse can also make you participate in the Horse Race in Spring 18. '''Pony In the first year of Spring, you can visit the Yodel Ranch and see May and Barley talking about the Pony. Barley will say that the Pony doesn't look happy. But Barley will give you a favor to take care of the Pony until it grows up into a Horse. Then you will now obtain a Horse. Barley will say that everyday, you should brush him and not taking him outside when not in a clear weather. There is some activities that will make your Horse or Pony raise affection to you or decrease. Affection of the Pony or Horse will only raise once a day so repeating the activity will just have no effect. It cannot become diseased or die, regardless of how low its affection goes. The Pony will only start with 10 Affection Points to you only. The Pony will not raise any affection to you if you talk to him even Barley said that you should.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com |- ! style="width: 10%; background-color: rgb(123, 204, 112); text-align: center;"|Activity ! style="width: 10%; background-color: rgb(123, 204, 112); text-align: center;"|Affection Points Per Day |- | style="text-align:center;"|Whistling at him and having a respond | style="text-align:center;"| +3 Affection Points |- | style="text-align:center;"|Brushing him | style="text-align:center;"| +2 Affection Points |- | style="text-align:center;"|Not brushing, riding or whistling at him for a whole day | style="text-align:center;"| -1 Affection Point |- | style="text-align:center;"|Attacking him twice/and more | style="text-align:center;"| -1 Affection Point |- | style="text-align:center;"|Having a Stray Dog bark at him twice/and more | style="text-align:center;"| -1 Affection Point |- | style="text-align:center;"|Leaving him outside in a not good weather overnight. | style="text-align:center;"| -5 Affection Points |} After obtaining your Pony, it will start to live inside your Stable. Your stable is near your Barn. Here, you can brush him here everyday and you can see him here everyday. If you want to take your Pony outside, you can push him outside the Stable. If you want to take him inside, push him against the entrance and it will go inside. This is really a not much a problem when your Pony grows up into a fully grown Horse. 'Horse' After a year in Spring, your Pony will grow up into a Horse. You can ride your Horse's saddlebag. Secretly, your Horse has a hidden stamina level. His stamina will start only in 0 and it will never decrease. Every time you ride him and make him jump, his stamina will increase by 3. It only rise up for only a day so you don't have to repeat it. The more stamina of the Horse, the more good effects will happen in the Horse Race.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com If your Horse doesn't have 8 Hearts or more, when Barley comes back to your farm to meet your Horse, he will take it away from you. Surprisingly, you can get a new Pony if your Horse was taken away. All you need is to plant 200 squares of Grass. It's equal to 23 Grass Seed. The next day, Barley will visit you and say that it's a beautiful pasture and it's enough. He will give you another Pony and you will give it a new name. It will also take a minimum 60 days to get your Horse's Affection to you by 10. and a minimum 85 days to get your Horse's stamina to get maximum.Animals harvestmoonbacktonatureguide.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back To Nature Animals Category:Animals Category:Horse Category:Pets